masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:AudioBox Template
The form below serves as a tool to describe the project, and what it meant to accomplish. The form is intended to be as specific as possible to what the project is to accomplish. Please place all comments under the comments heading. If there is a discussion page linked, then be sure to check it out as well. Also please do not create the article unless all the details have been worked out, or at least the majority of them. Once the article/project has been created/finished, please put a mention that the article/project is completed and provide a redirect to the relevant article and its talk page. If any new things come up after the creation of the article, then please shift the discussion to the relevant talk page for that article. If you have any questions on how to fill out the form, or any other question, please refer to the Project Forum talk page. Project: AudioBox Template Currently developed by: Swooshy, Template:CodexEntry originally created by Dammej. :Developer(s) notes: See below. :Status last updated: 02-02-11 Current location: User:Merrell/Sandbox/AudioBox Testing area: User:Merrell/AudioBox_Test_1 Page destination: Template:AudioBox Other Notes Voting For Against Needs More Work Not Needed Other Status *" removed. *Ability to specify an icon image added. *Ability to change how wide the play button is added. *Default icon changed to . *Ability to center play button added. *Ability to specify icon size added. *Datapad image now transparent. Preview Comments I like! The ability to use different icons for the audio is a neat addition. I'm not sure about the usability though. A speaker with 'sound waves' coming out of it screams 'audio', while an alliance symbol doesn't necessarily communicate the same idea. Still, it uses a sensible default, so I don't see that as a big deal breaker. One thing of note though: the original usage of the div with the 'codexaudio' class was to get around some funkyness associated with the older mediawiki software. Now that it's been upgraded, a surrounding div is no longer needed. I'm about to remove the class from the original template as I type this. All in all, good job! -- Dammej (talk) 03:03, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! I'm probably going to keep the div in case Wikia has some regressions, and it's always good to have legacy support. :Also, I just added the ability to change the width of the play button. :--Swooshy 03:41, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Legacy support is a worthy aim, just know that the 'audiobox' div currently does nothing. There's no style defined which uses it, so there's no difference in how it's displayed (the default styling for a div is no styling whatsoever). For reference, check out the comment I left at Lancer's talk page which contains the css styling related to the 'codexaudio' template. -- Dammej (talk) 03:58, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah, OK. I just thought it was some sort of Wiki/HTML parsing problem, like the embedded PDFs in Chrome. --Swooshy 04:11, February 1, 2011 (UTC) OK, I've just changed the default icon to . Thoughts? Any new ideas? Possibly ability to specify icon size? --Swooshy 22:49, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Honestly, my first though is that I hate the color of the icon. It's too garish. It should be something unobtrusive that doesn't leap off the page and assail the eyes of the viewer. Something that doesn't conflict with the color scheme of the site. Contrasting colors is one thing, but this is straight-up conflict. Of all the options presented on your sandbox page, I prefer the last one, the upturned speaker with sound waves coming out. That's my initial impression. Were we to start voting right now, my vote would be 'Against - Needs more work'. SpartHawg948 20:32, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :::How's this: ? --Swooshy 22:38, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Better, but I still prefer the other one mentioned in my previous comment. SpartHawg948 22:42, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm actually trying to make it fit the site's color scheme. I like it better because it looks more Mass Effect-y than the Gnome icon. --Swooshy 22:47, February 3, 2011 (UTC)